<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything, in time by JenosHoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459034">everything, in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe'>JenosHoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, I Love You, Jisung tried decorating cake, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, NCT Dream - Freeform, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Peck on the Lips II, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, nct - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, rensung, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Valentines Day, and Jisung wanted to do something cute with Renjun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything, in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloooo, welcome, to a belated Valentine's day special uwu, please im so lonely it hurts. this was originally supposed to either be a RenMin or RenHyuck, but my heart has been in love with RenSung recently so i decided to go with dis, sooo  i hope you enjoy this little drabble ❤🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Park Jisung why are you in the kitchen?! it's too early to burn down the house!"</p>
<p>Renjun was taken aback when he entered his shared apartment with Jisung to see the boy doing something in the Kitchen. Startled by the sudden yelling Jisung flinched, his hands missing the cup he was trying to pour milk in and instead onto the ground, and he thinks Renjun let out the loudest sigh he's ever heard</p>
<p>"hyung it's your fault for scaring me, it was going well before you came"</p>
<p>Renjun raised his eyebrow at Jisung before eyeing the kitchen that didn't look very burnt, Renjun would be lying if he said the kitchen didn't seem normal. Jisung noticed and smirked</p>
<p>"See I'm very much capable of not burning the kitchen"</p>
<p>"yeah yeah, what are you even doing?"</p>
<p>Renjun huffed, taking a seat on the table, placing his face in his palm</p>
<p>"I'm trying to make one of those TikTok cakes, and I definitely dont know how to make a cake, so I bought one, and now I'm waiting"</p>
<p>He said, and once again Renjun raised an eyebrow, looking at the taller questioningly</p>
<p>"Waiting for what?</p>
<p>"For you to help me"</p>
<p>Jisung replied sheepishly, his eyes staring back at Renjuns hopefully, and Renjun let out another sigh</p>
<p>"I swear to god I'm dating a child"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my fucking god Park Jisung"</p>
<p>Jisung had added way too much red food coloring to the white frosting making it blood red rather than a pastel pink. Jisung looked back at Renjun who looked at him with a smile on his face</p>
<p>"I told you to add one drop, not one whole tube!"</p>
<p>He laughed at Jisungs face that scrunched in realization, and Renjun couldn't help but  pinch his cheeks beofre looking at the mess they had somehow created</p>
<p>"Ugh I give up, red frosted cake doesn't seem that bad"</p>
<p>Renjun said tired but frowned when he looked towards Jisung who had his shoulders slumped, the latter was clearly affected by the fail attempt at the cake</p>
<p>"It's fine we can try again tomorrow"</p>
<p>Renjun spoke standing on his tiptoes trying to ruffle Jisungs hair, he flinched when Jisung jerked his head towards him, tears brimming his eyes.<br/>
To say Renjun was beyond confused, he didn't think fucking up a cake would be a reason for Jisung to cry</p>
<p>"But Valentine's day is today, it's no fun if we do this tomorrow, I just wanted to do something cute with you but I can't even do that"</p>
<p>Ah</p>
<p>Renjun felt his heart warm at the thought of Jisung trying to plan something for valentine, he grabbed Jisnugs face and pulled the younger down for a kiss</p>
<p>Jisung let out a gasp beofre Renjuns lips smashed against his, Jisungs mouth tasted like frosting (probably from all the 'taste testings' he had), his plum lips softly moving against Renjuns mouth.<br/>
They pulled away and Jisung could've sworn Renjuns eyes were brighter than the Galaxies he's seen in all of those Netflix shows.</p>
<p>"what am I going to do with you Park"</p>
<p>Renjun breathed out, smiling fondly beofre pecking Jisungs lips one more, and dragged the boy to the living room, pushing the boy down beofre sitting next to him nestling into Jisungs side and intertwined his small hands with the latter.</p>
<p>"You dont have to do anything, just spending Valentines next to me is enough, and hey I had fun messing up the kitchen with you"</p>
<p>Jisung chuckled, his tears long gone, he looked at Renjun and kissed the boys temple</p>
<p>"I uh- I love you"</p>
<p>Jisung had to cover his ears due to Renjuns 'Chenle' level squeal, he was suddenly pushed further into the couch as Renjun climbed onto his lap, hugging Jisung tightly his face smushed into Renjuns chest, Jisung smiled to himself when he heard Renjun mumble the words back beofre wrapping his hands around the olders waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>